The present disclosure relates to a control and supply unit for an actuating device of a choke, a valve, a blow-out preventer or some other device applied in the field of oil and natural gas production. For further reference to actuating devices and power supply devices of the type discussed herein, see PCT/EP2007/003307, PCT/EP2007/003308, PCT/EP2007/004793, PCT/EP2003/09696, and PCT/EP 2009/008249, the disclosures of which are incorporate herein by reference.